


in love with a Titan

by Safanah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, human shifter eren, not a titan shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safanah/pseuds/Safanah
Summary: Eren is a human shifter He has the ability to become a human. And Levi wants to know more about the Titan that managed to save his life once. and maybe more in the future. Nobody knows what the future holds.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hi, guys so this is the first chapter it's not that long just a tease. Enjoy.

 

 

> **_Levi pov,_  
>  **
> 
>   
>  We are losing this. This is our end. We were known as the strongest army of survey corps that these walls witnessed. Nevertheless, this is our end. Surrounded by titans. no gas in our 3dmg we could barely fight like this well known not at all actually. We tried but failed we got to hear screams get closer as the Titans are making sure of clearing their way of every human being until they make their mission completed.
> 
>  
> 
> With all of shame, I was protected by these people they all were trying to have me. the humanity’s strongest in his most weakness moment 'alive'. I wished for a miracle. I smiled at that poorly way of hoping to stay alive with all of my loved ones but it will not hurt. Moreover, to my shock a one happened.
> 
>  
> 
> there was a titan definitely different. Well-built, fast runner. He was coming fast toward us. In the begging, I thought that he was an abnormal wanting us all to himself. hungrier if possible but he did not come after us but after his own kind. 'The Titans'. It sat us all to shook. We were admiring him in fear from far away.
> 
> Until he made a move to threw us away. He meant it. Because he was focusing on something behind us before that. Because when we landed it was not rough, it was wet very.
> 
>  
> 
> He threw us at the river he knew we would land safe. He could think. I heard Erwin scream for us to go back. Everyone lunched at their horses but no one knew that I broke my leg in the progress of us flying. my voice was weak I wanted to scream for help but I stopped when I felt the floor under me shaking hard, roughly. I looked to see the special titan at full speed toward me.
> 
>  
> 
> Is he going to destroy me? Maybe he just wanted both titans and humans dead. I closed my eyes hard when he got closer. His movement got slower until I felt that I was  lifted of the ground. This is it the end. I heard screams of shook of my soldiers, horrified by the thought of me being eaten. But that didn’t happen at all I opened my eyes to directly look into the titan eyes, well one of his. it held a beautiful strange dark green color.
> 
>  
> 
> Then he sat me gently on the palm of his hand. He looked at my leg and gave an angry worried look. I wasn’t imaging this aren’t I. he started to walk slowly. he was going to the walls. he passed by the other survey corps but he had his eyes glued to me like he sees no other.
> 
> We started to get closer. He sat very slowly on the ground he got me to lay on it. I was shocked. after that he rose got to walking slowly, before looking back one more time until we can’t see more of him anymore. I lied my head back on the ground. Everyone seemed very shocked to even come close to me.
> 
> I can’t blame them I was shocked, terrified and weirdly happy it was a very shocking and out of nature kind of miracle but I was happy as they took us back inside the walls. And that last the last thing I remembered before blacking out.
> 
>  
> 
> I needed to know more about that titan,
> 
> I needed to know him. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Eren's point of view.  
> Eeehh I SUCK at writing those.

_Eren pov,_

Eren was sitting a cross the river in his Titan form. As it was sitting half lively because of Eren human form hanging out of the nape of it neck, Eren enjoyed being in his unlike nature form. The Human one. 

 

It was something he adores to be in, because he likes those spices. And one exactly catch Eren attention. He couldn't quite stop thinking about him. 

 

Eren always wanted to know more. He wished that he might be able to live or to see how they live. 

 

Suddenly the ground starts to shake under him, He turns to the source of movement and it's the Titans they smelled his human form, dang it he can't stay happy for a couple of minutes. 

 

The Titans devolve the power of smelling humans. That's why the got attracted to the walls all the time. 

 

I got back to my Titan form, they suddenly stopped, confused at the sudden disappearing of the smell, Eren smirked at that. 

 

He never liked their nature or what they do. He never wanted to be a part of it. They never seem to be bothered by him. 

 

Until of course he ruins their meals they become quite touched by it. 

 

Eren moved away from his spot near the river. Hoping that he would be able to see that human again. 

 

He held some kind of interest for him, because that human gave in. He let Eren help him. He was different from others. 

 

Others, usually scream, or try to jump out. Never too quite. But that human. He was peaceful. He looked calm,  sort of hopeful. 

 

He saw something else in him. 

 

he really can't wait for these gates to open,  to show that human again. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nervously walks in* hey you guys.  
> so so sorry I just finished my finals. And got my inspiration back *fist bumped high*

_Green eyes, human green eyes. It was beautiful, breathtaking. He looked back right into mine with the purest smile I have ever laid eyes on. Before he let go of my hand, as a strong lighting hit the spot he was standing on. I screamed at him, not quite reasonable at that. Suddenly smoke started to come up. I tried to reach for him before I started to hear a loud voice. was he calling for me?_

 

I rose up hard. Felling blinded by the strong light hitting my eyes. And a quite huge pain shot through my head and leg.  _what happened?_ I settled for a moment before turning to see my surroundings. Hanji was clutching hard at my shoulder and Erwin was by her side "Levi" Erwin voice ranged hard in my head, _why was he so loud?_

 

a painful look rose on Levi's face which made both, Hanji and Erwin back of off him, he needed to rest but not before some information. "Levi" Hanji spoke in a very calm, low voice which wasn't her usual self-exited. "We all saw that Titan. He was out of ordinary" Hanji spoke with that slight crazy smile that she held most times while talking about Titans. "oooooh that's exciting, It didn't even try to eat you" she spun around in excite which made my head fuzzier.  _god, that woman._ Levi laid back down facing away from her He wasn't in the mood for any of this. He sighed.

 

 _I wanted to see, No find that Titan it was definitely special. it could be a hope for humanity after all. suddenly that boy flashed across Levi's eyes again._ Levi shook his head to let his image out of it and Oh, How wrong of a move he made. It shot quite hard pain in his head again.

 

_Who was he?_

 

 

"I want to find it" Levi suddenly stated.  _for how long was I out? maybe a few hours or a day?._

"get to heal first Levi, I don't think that you will be able to walk anytime soon" Erwin's voice rang again. levi looked up to where was Erwin standing shooting him a confused look then looking down at the source of pain and he saw his leg rubbed up. he sighed loudly.

 

"for how long was I out for?" Levi asked as he laid down on the bed again. "Three days." Suddenly Levi shot up again looking at Hanji like if She said the worst thing ever. **_THREE DAYS_** ** _! NO,_** **_no. That was so long, dammit!_**  "WHAT!" Levi suddenly found his voice he held his head hard that hanji started to shot him confused-worried glances. "Did you try to follow it?"

 

"No of course not Levi, we didn't believe that we got back safely to the walls for us just to go back again" Erwin stated. Levi shot him an angry look, "Are you serious?! it could of have been on our side for the sake of humanity!" Levi was getting energy and he used so much power that he felt the room spinning as he laid back down his arm over his eyes blocking anything and everything.

 

"Just get out, would you?. Both of you" Hanji and Erwin shot each other worried looks. "We will send your food you need to eat Levi, and you need to get more rest it will help you calm down" Erwin shot him one last glance before closing the door behind him. After seconds of that, there was a jar thrown so roughly at the door and a frustrated scream coming from Levi.

 

he was depressed. He really was. Three months will go waste. He was sure of it. They will go out every time trying hard to find it. For them to fail only. That Titan definitely got far in those three days after all. He laid back down with force as he let out a frustrated breath.

 

Closing his eyes hoping to dream of those eyes again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter.  
> follow me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/safanahsstuff

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/safanahsstuff


End file.
